


רון

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: "מה אני יכול לעשות בשבילך, הארי?""זה קשור למבוך." הארי בלע את רוקו. "זה קשור לג'יני."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	רון

השעה הייתה 17:30. רונאלד וויזלי העיף מבט בשעונו ושקל לקצר את יום העבודה שלו בשלושים דקות. כמנהל אגף הבטיחות במשרד הקסמים, חש רון כי יש לו הזכות המלאה (שלא לומר; עשרות שנות הניסיון) להעריך כי הכל כשורה, והוא רשאי ללכת הביתה.

הוא טפח קלות על בטנו (חלפו קרוב לחמש שעות מאז ארוחת הצהריים) ופנה לסדר את השולחן בפעם האחרונה, כשעיניו נפלו על תמונה משותפת שלו ושל אשתו. מן התצלום ניבטו אליו פניה התשושים של הרמיוני, דעתה מוסחת בעת שמשך אותה אליו וביקש מקוסם מזדמן לצלם אותם יחד.

"אני לא מבין למה שמישהו ירצה לראות תמונות של בניינים הרוסים," רטן רון.

"כדי _לזכור_." היא הזעיפה קלות את פניה, כמי שחשבה שהדברים מובנים מאליהם. בינו לבין עצמו, חשב רון כי ככל שיקדימו לשכוח את המלחמה המחורבנת כן ייטב, אך הוא התרגל לציית להרמיוני ציות-עיוור. ככלות הכל, 'מיוני תמיד הייתה מצוידת לקראת כל סכנה שלא תבוא ותמיד ידעה מה לעשות. "לפעמים אני חושב שהתחתנתי עם אמא שלי," מצא את עצמו מתלונן בפני הארי, שהחזיר לו חיוך נוגה.

גם חצי שנה לאחר הקרב הגדול, לאחר שמרבית דיירי גרימולד 12 כבר עזבו את הבית – המשיכו הוא, הרמיוני והילדים להתגורר בחורבה הרוטנת. הארי הכריז שלא אכפת לו "ויש לכם כמה זמן שאתם רוצים כדי להסתדר", הרמיוני בילתה את הימים בריצה מארגון סעד אחד למשנהו, ולא היה להם זמן, אבל בעיקר כוח, למצוא דירה. "אני לא יכולה לעזוב-" בכתה נגד צווארו ביום הולדתה של ג'יני, "כל הדברים שלה כאן- הצמרור האידיוטי ההוא, והתרשימים שלה מודבקים לקירות ו-"

"-היא מתה." קולו נשמע ממוכן וריק.

"אני- אני פשוט לא מסוגלת-"

רון חשק את שפתיו וחשב על מאלפוי (הכעס דחק את רגליו של הכאב. יופי).

"-אבל הילדים לא יכולים להמשיך לגדול כאן," אמרה לבסוף.

רון, אבן ענקית נגולה מעל לליבו, הנהן.

עבודתו של רון במטה ההילאים נמשכה שנתיים נוספות מהרגע בו זכתה הרמיוני לקתדרה משלה בגנדלף האפור. בלילות, כשפשט את מדיו ונכנס תחת השמיכות בחדר השינה הזעיר שלהם, עדיין כרך את זרועותיו סביב גופה של הרמיוני (כאילו עדיין מלחמה ועדיין ישנו סיכוי שתצא מפתח הבית ולעולם לא תשוב).

זוג ראשים ג'ינג'ים וגפיים דקיקות שנמתחו לכל עבר – הוגו ורוז שהתגנבו למיטתם – נחרו חרישית.

"ביליתי את כל היום בהתרוצצות בין השדולה למען יתומים והארגון לשיקום בריטניה הקסומה," סיפרה לו בשקט על היום שעבר עליה. "אפילו לא הספקתי לעבור על העלונים לאלרג"ה. אני מצטערת שאני כמעט תמיד ישנה כשאתה חוזר."

רון לא ידע מדוע בחר בסופו של דבר לפתוח את פיו. אותו רגע, חשב שאולי היה זה מה שכולם ציפו לשמוע: שקיים... ובכן, הוא לא היה בטוח מה בדיוק, קושי מסוים, שהוא היחיד שיכול לדבר עליו (הרמיוני עדיין נהגה להאשים אותו בחוסר רגישות, אך רון חש כי אשתו, מצידה, רגישה מדי. רגישה מכדי לדבר). בדיעבד, הבין כי היו אלו המלחמה והעייפות המתמשכת – תחושת הריק בחזהו, שצרבה עם כל יום הולדת נוסף של ג'יני, שהניעו אותו לפתוח את פיו.

"אני יודע שאני לא עובד שעות נוספות רק כדי שיהיה לך זמן להתנדב," הודה לבסוף. "אני חושב שאני אקבל את התפקיד שהציעו לי במחלקת הבטיחות. בשביל הילדים- זאת אומרת. מישהו צריך להישאר איתם בצהריים ו-"

"זה טיפשי, רון. יש לנו מספיק כסף בשביל מטפלת. אלה רק מנהגים מיושנים ו-..."

"אני יודע, אני יודע-" היסה אותה בעצבנות, לפני שתפצח בעוד אחת מההרצאות שלה. "אני פשוט חושב... שזה יהיה הדבר הנכון לעשות."

היא הרימה אליו זוג עיניים חומות – עיניה של פרופסור וויזלי-גריינג'ר, אך גם של האישה איתה עמד תחת גג הכנסייה השבורה ההיא לפני הקרב בסמטת נוקטורן, ואמר _כן_.

בינתיים חלפו השנים, הדירה הקטנה במרידייל התחלפה בדירה גדולה בבלגרביה, הילדים גדלו ומעט כל כך נותר כמות שהיה: טבעת הנישואין שרון הוסיף לשאת על מחזיק המפתחות (הרמיוני חששה שיאבד אותה, אך כהילאי, לא יכול להרשות לעצמו לענוד את הטבעת על אצבעו), מבטה של הרמיוני, מאחורי משקפיי הקריאה שהחלה להרכיב לפני כשנתיים, רוז והוגו שהוסיפו לחייך אליו מהתמונות, בני שנה וחמש ועשר לנצח.

הבית, כפי שהיה מאז ומעולם, נותר מקום לחזור אליו, לשאוב ממנו סיפוק וכוח.

רון העיף מבט נוסף בשעון הצבעוני שקישט את קיר משרדו (יצירת מופת משותפת של הילדים) והחליט שעבודתו להיום הסתיימה.

מרוצה להיווכח שכל הדו"חות חתומים ואף בעיה דחופה לא דורשת את טיפולו, ווידא רון כי המשרד מסודר, כל האחים כבויות, נופף לשלום למינדי (שעשתה שעות נוספות) ועזב את המשרד. מרבית האחים בהיכל המרכזי היו פנויות, וכשהוא מטיל חופן אבקת פלו ללהבות, הכריז: "לונדון, בלגרביה, בית וויזלי-גריינג'ר."

הבית, כרגיל, היה מסודר עד גרגר האבק האחרון (שלא העז להראות את פניו מרוב כלימה). יום שני היה היום של טוטי – גמדונת הבית המשוחררת – ולפיכך, היום שבו חזר הביתה ומצא אותו מבריק מתמיד. טוטי, לשעבר שפחתה של משפחת רוזייר, התנהלה בבית כצל זעיר: אדיבה עד כאב ועושה כמיטב יכולתה להיות בלתי-נראית. רון רצה לאמץ אותה (טוטי בכתה באושר), אך הרמיוני הכריזה שגמדונת הבית לא יודעת מה טוב בשבילה ("הם צריכים להיות עצמאיים, רון. לא זה לא!").

המחשבה עדיין הטרידה אותו, גם כשהסיר את צעיפו, מעילו וכובעו, ופנה לבדוק את תכולת המקרר.

הוא נאנח. כמו תמיד, נראה לו מכשיר החשמל המוגלגי גדול ומאיים. הגבינות של 'מיוני, עטופות בנייר פרגמנט מרשרש, נחו במגירה מיוחדת משלהן. במגירה אחרת נחו שני סוגי הדג המעושן שחיבבה לצד מספר סוגי נקניקים, ובאחרת: ירקות. היא תמיד רכשה מזון טרי, תמיד "מהאיכות הטובה ביותר", ותמיד נראתה מאוכזבת קלות כשנוכחה שהוא מעדיף את בישוליה של טוטי.

כלי הפלסטיק, עדיין חמימים מעט, נערמו בסדר מופתי בשתי המגירות התחתונות. רון ליקק את שפתיו, רוכן על מנת לשלוף את נזיד הבקר (השבוע השני בחודש היה שבוע הנזיד) והתרומם במהירות למשמע הלהבות שהתפצפצו באח. 'מיוני? לא סביר. אשתו העסוקה מעולם לא חזרה הביתה לפני שמונה בערב. הילדים, אם כן.

"רוז? הוגו?"

אין תשובה. רון הניח את קופסת הנזיד והזדקף במקומו. פסיעות כבדות על אח האבנים, ולאחריהן זוג פסיעות נוספות, גרמו לו לשלוח את ידיו לכיוון כיס השרביט.

"רוז, מתוקה? הוגו...?" בימים האחרונים דיברה רוז ללא הרף במכשיר הסלולארי שהרמיוני התעקשה להצמיד לה. היא והוגו זה עתה סיימו את התואר הראשון שלהם, אולם בעוד שרוז – תלמידת חוק קסום – המשיכה לשנת התמחות בין מסדרונות הקסמהדרין, החליט הוגו – סטודנט לשיקויים – להישאר ולהמשיך לתואר שני. באופן מפתיע, הייתה זו רוזי שלא הפסיקה לדאוג, ורון החל להתחרט על הרגע בו הנהן ואמר בזחיחות דעת אופיינית: "כן, טלפונים סלולאריים לילדים הם רעיון נפלא, 'מיוני."

טוב, הדרך לגיהינום הייתה רצופה בכוונות טובות.

הוא פסע אל מחוץ למטבח, לכיוון האח שבטרקלין הגדול, כששתי דמויות איבקו את עצמן הישר על השטיח.

לא הילדים.

הארי, שקיות שחורות תחת עיניו, הסיר את משקפיו המפויחות וניגב אותן בשולי הגלימה. דמות נוספת, בלונדינית וחיוורת, נכנסה אחריו ותחבה ידיים בקפוצ'ון מוגלגי אפור. _מאלפוי_.

הארי הרים את ראשו ונאנח עמוקות. גלימתו, שחורה ומאובקת, נתלתה סביב כתפיו ברפיון, ושיערו – שעדיין לא החל להכסיף – נראה מבולגן מתמיד. הוא נראה כמי שהזדקן בעשר שנים לפחות, אולם היה זה צליל קולו שהעיד יותר מכל על העייפות שחש.

"רון, תודה לאל שאתה פה."

"היי, חבר. הכל בסדר?" רון הנמיך את שרביטו, עיניו גולשות לרגע לעברו של מאלפוי, לפני שהוסיף ברכת שלום מאופקת.

הארי – שנראה כמי שמנסה להקדים תרופה למכה – הושיט יד (מרסנת? מנחמת?), אך שמט את זרועו בטרם הגיעה לרון. הוא עמד לרגע, חסר-אונים, בטרם ניקה את גרונו בנחישות. "אנחנו זקוקים לעזרתך."

מאלפוי, דמותו מרצדת בזווית עינו של רון, עשה כמיטב יכולתו להתמזג לתוך התפאורה.

"אתה יודע שאני תמיד שם בשבילך."

הארי הנהן קלושות. רון גרד את פדחתו (הוא התקרח באיטיות מאז מלאו לו שלושים. הארי היה ממזר ממוזל... אם רק לא היה נראה עייף כל כך כל הזמן).

"תן לי להכין לך תה."

"גם אלכס ישמח-" מהר הארי לומר.

רון המהם. גם אחרי שנים, המשיך הארי לשתות את התה שלו עם "כפית וחצי סוכר" (שלוש כפיות לפחות), כמעט חסר צבע ועם כמה שיותר חלב. הוא לא טרח לשאול להעדפותיו של מאלפוי, שבתורו, השאיר את ספל התה שלו להתקרר על שולחן הקפה. רון הגניב מבט עורג לעבר המקרר, ולאחר מחשבה, שלף את קופסת העוגיות שרכשה הרמיוני רק לפני יומיים והניח גם אותה על השולחן.

"מה אני יכול לעשות בשבילך, הארי?"

"זה קשור למבוך." הארי בלע את רוקו. "זה קשור לג'יני."

~

ג'יני חזרה אליהם בסוף פברואר, קטנה, חיוורת ומתה. רון החזיק את הוגו, הרמיוני את רוז. בן החמש, בניגוד לאחותו, היה רגיש לסובבים אותו וידע לכבוש את סקרנותו עד עבור זעם. הוא לא שאל "למה אנחנו נשארים אצל א-א...ארנדומה טונקס? אני רוצה לדעת, אבא!" – ולא התלונן, בניגוד לרוזי, שמחתה בשביל שניים כשהשאירו את הילדים בגרימולד 12 והתעתקו אל שרידי המחילה.

אדמת האחו של אוטרי סנט קצ'פול השתרעה תחת רגליהם – יבשה ושטוחה. הרמיוני נאחזה בידו של רון שעה שריח חזק ומחנק איום צרבו את ריאותיו. הם צעדו בדממה בין השבילים ("זו אש השטן-" הסבירה בקול רועד, "-השרידים שלה עוד פה. הם בתוך האדמה."). דבר לא נותר מהבית שנשרף כמעט עד היסוד, אך רון יכול לדמיין את טרקלין המחילה, שקועה בשנת ישרים דקות ספורות לפני שהקיצו בבהלת-מוות: נעל הבית של ארתור וויזלי מימין, אחת מהמצאותיהם של פרד וג'ורג' מפורקת משמאל. הרומאנים המוגלגים של ג'יני אי שם בזווית העין.

"מה זה הזבל הזה?" הרים פעם את אחד מעותקיו של סופר בשם ה. כ. אנדרסון ונופף בו מעל ראשה.

"כן, _ג'ינוורה_ -" התערב פרד בממזריות, "ממתי את מתעסקת בדברים של אנשים _מבוגרים_?"

בת השבע נשכה את שפתיה בכוח וחטפה את הספר בדממה רועמת. "ספר," השיבה להם בעלבון, "כי חלקנו יודעים לקרוא!" – ואז ברחה לחדרה בזעם טיפוסי של ילדות.

ביל נאנח. הוא לכסן אל רון מבט נוזף ואז מיהר לעקוב אחרי ג'יני ולהתנצל בשם כולם. רון נחרד לגמרי כשפרסי הכריז שהוא "הולך לספר להורים!" ("להלשין," תיקן ג'ורג' ביובש) – אולם פרד וג'ורג' מיהרו להרגיע: היא הייתה אחותם הקטנה, אמרו התאומים – זה היה בסדר להציק לה לפעמים. ואולם, כשניסו לשטוח את אותו טיעון בדיוק בפני אמא ואבא, נעצה בהם מולי וויזלי מבט אבדה קדברה ושיכלה זוג ידיים מאיימות מעל סינר המטבח שלה.

"רון צודק!" ניסה ג'ורג' להתגונן, "זה _התפקיד_ שלנו להציק לה!"

" _התפקיד שלכם_ -" טיפס קולה של מולי באוקטאבה- "זה _לשמור_ עליה!- ועכשיו רוצו לחדרים שלכם! ואני לא רוצה לשמוע אתכם מציקים לה יותר!"

בערב, כשנקש על דלת חדרה של ג'יני ומצא אותה יושבת ברגליים מקופלות, אותו ספר טיפשי מסתיר את אפה, רווח לו לראות כי אינה בוכה יותר. לא שהתכוון להודות בכך אי פעם.

"רון?" לחשה הרמיוני ברעד. הוא מצמץ את הזיכרון. כשהרים את עיניו, דמיין את האות האפל מתנוסס בשמי הלילה השחורים. מעל המחילה, טסו אוכלי המוות על המטאטאים שלהם, צובאים על הבית כמו להקת היפוגריפים טורפים. ג'יני בת השבע-עשרה חמקה בכתונת הלילה שלה מהתופת, רצה מתוך הדלת הפתוחה אל תוך זרועותיו, בזמן שהרמיוני חמקה מקללת אבדה קדברה והתעתקה איתם הישר אל תוך לונדון המוגלגית. ג'יני בכתה כשפגש אותה שוב בגרימולד 12, ורון החזיק אותה ואת הרמיוני בעת שהבית שבו גדלו נשרף עד היסוד.

כשהגיעו, היה פיר הקבר כבר ערוך ומוכן. אמא ואבא בכו מעליו, הארי וג'ואנה ריסנו את דמעותיהם, ופרד ואנג'י עמדו רחוק מכולם ונראו כמי שלא מסוגלים להתקדם צעד נוסף. ביל, בפנים רטובים, גהר מעל הארון ונטל את ידה של ג'יני – פלר עמדה לצידו דוממת, פני הויליה שלה קפואים וריקים שעה שהביטה בגופה הקטנה.

עיניה החומות של ג'יני היו עצומות, שיערה הארגמני מפוזר סביבה בגלים ארוכים. שובלי השמלה הכחולה בה הלבישה אותה חוקרת המוות הצרפתית ("זה איה בארון שלאם-" ציינה הפתולוגית הבלונדינית, "חשבתי שזה איה ממש יפה עליה בתמונות, אז...") ליטפו את קרסוליה. היא מעולם לא נראתה קטנה יותר, או קרה יותר – מתה יותר, ציין קול קר בשקט. הם טמנו אותה בארון זכוכית תחת עץ האלון שתחתיו נהגה לשבת ("וזה יותר ממה שאפשר לאגיד על הגופה של אאו שמצאו איתה-," ציינה פקידת משרד הקסמים הצרפתי, "-לא בטוח שנשאר ארבה לקבור, מתחת לכל הדם אזה... זה איה... טרה מאל").

היא הייתה בת עשרים ושבע בסך הכל והטבעת ההיא – שהתנוססה על אצבעה וסירבה לרדת – נקברה יחד איתה.

"אתה חושב שהיא הייתה מאושרת?" משכה הרמיוני באפה, דמעות זולגות על לחייה כמו נהר שוצף, "לפחות- היה להם ילד ו... אני מתכוונת-"

"-היא הייתה תחת כישוף, זה מה שזה היה. היא לא ידעה מה היא עושה והוא הרג אותה- הוא הסיבה שהיא מתה-"

"רון, באמת...-"

"אל תגידי לי _רון באמת_!-" הדמעות פרצו מעיניו כשקולו התרסק. היה זה מאוחר מכדי לחנוק את הכאב, "היא מתה, 'מיוני- הוא הסיבה שג'יני מתה-"

הם לא חזרו לקחת את הילדים. הרמיוני בכתה אל תוך צווארו, ורון אימץ אותה בכוח ודמע אל תוך כתפה – כשנרדמה לבסוף, בהה בקיר בכעס והרגיש כיצד הקירות סוגרים עליו, את הכובד האיום בחזהו, כמו בבוקר ההוא שהתעוררו לגרימולד בלי מאלפוי, ובלי צל של זכר לג'יני.

~

כעת בהה רון במשקעים העכורים שהצטברו בתחתית ספל התה שלו ("טוב, אני רואה מגדל. והגוש הזה הוא קיפוד-" – "טרלוני תאהב אותנו," מלמל הארי כשהוא מעלעל נמרצות ב"אותות מוות: כיצד לנהוג כשהגרוע מכל נגלה לכם"). "אני... אני-"

"אנחנו זקוקים למעמעם."

הוא נרתע לאחור. אחרי שהכל נגמר, ארזו הוא והרמיוני את המלחמה הארורה לכמה ארגזים גדולים ותחבו את הכל לכספת. הוא התעלם מהפצרותיה של הרמיוני, ששאלה אם אולי בכל זאת הוא רוצה לפתוח את החבילה הצנועה, שהתקבלה קרוב לשבועיים אחרי הלווייתה של ג'יני, ובטיול בודד אחרון, השאיר גם אותה ואת המעמעם עמוק מתחת לפני האדמה, חבויים ("לנצח", הבטיח לעצמו בילדותיות) במעיו של גרינגוטס.

"רון-"

הוא שיכל את ידיו. "אתה רוצה להגיד לי שאחרי כל השנים האלה, חזרת – חזרתם – לשנת אלפיים ושבע, נסעתם לצרפת, ומה? מאלפוי בירך אתכם בזרועות פתוחות? אחרי כל ההילאים שנעלמו שם? אתה ואני מכירים את הדו"חות הארי-"

"-נחשי צל." היה זה קולו של מאלפוי (אותו קול, אבל אחר... מאלפוי אף פעם לא היסס, אף פעם לא הנמיך את קולו, תמיד דיבר באינטונציה משועממת, כאילו עצם השיחה איתך היא כה מייגעת שהיה מעדיף להימצא בכל מקום אחר).

"לא היו כאלה מחוץ לאנגליה."

"נחש מה, רון, למאלפוי היה אחד. והוא אימן אותו לזהות את הריח של אלכס." הארי הביט בו בעייפות. "אני יכול להראות לך את כל מה שקרה אם יש לך הגיגית-"

"הגיגית? מי מדבר על הגיגית בבית שלי?" קולה של הרמיוני, רם וצלול כתמיד, נישא מכיוון האח. הארי הסתובב (מאלפוי, הבחין רון בנקמנות, קפץ כנשוך נחש), והניף את ידו בברכת שלום.

"הארי! אלכס! איזה הפתעה משמחת!" היא הסירה את צעיפה, משלחת מעליה את הארי שקם לעזור לה לפשוט את המעיל, ומיד רכנה לנשק את לחיו של אלכס. "מה שלומך, חמוד? אין צורך לקום רון-" הוא קם אף על פי כן, והם חלקו נשיקה מהירה.

"מה הארי ואלכס עושים כאן?" לחשה באוזנו, ובקול: "הסתדרת עם ארוחת הערב? הארי, אלכס – אני יכולה להציע לכם תה?"

הארי נדמה לגחך לתוך כף ידו. "זה בסדר, 'מיוני."

לרגע, נראתה אשתו אובדת עצות. שגרת הערב שלהם הייתה קבועה. הרמיוני חזרה הביתה שעה וחצי או שעתיים אחריו, רון ישב לצידה כשאכלה את ארוחת הערב שלה, והם לגמו בניחותא תה אחרון בעודם משוחחים על היום שחלף. אולי הקדים לשמוח על הופעתה? ('מיוני תמיד הייתה סתגלנית יותר, התמודדה טוב יותר עם שינויים. ועדיין...)

לא חלף אלא רגע בודד של מבוכה, בטרם יישרה הרמיוני את קפלי חלוקה וספקה את כפות ידיה. היא התיישבה על הספה, משכלת רגליים, ונתנה בהארי מבט יציב. "למה שלא תתחילו מההתחלה?"

~

"אף פעם לא אמרתְ לי שיש לך הגיגית במשרד."

הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה. "אחזקת הגיגית במשרד היא פרוצדורה סטנדרטית מעל דרגה מסוימת-"

"יכולת להגיד לי."

"להארי יש הגיגית במשרד. הוא אמר לך?"

"בבקשה, אל תערבו אותי בזה." הארי, זרועותיו משוכלות כנגד הקור, נראה כמי שרוצה להיות בכל מקום אחר.

"אלה הזיכרונות _שלנו_ -"

"רון-"

"ורק שתדעי לך, הארי סיפר לי-"

הארי קבר את פניו בידיו. "ועכשיו אני אתחרט על זה לנצח."

"רון וויזלי – ממתי העובדה שאני נשואה לך הופכת אותך לבעלים של הזיכרונות שלי?!"

"הזיכרונות _שלנו_ -" הדגיש רון.

"התחלנו." הארי נשם עמוקות. "אני יכול ללכת להכין לעצמי קפה בזמן שאתם רבים?"

הרמיוני נאנחה. "אני לא מאמינה שאנחנו מנהלים את הויכוח הזה." היא פנתה לעמוד מול ציור מוגלגי שתמיד הבעית את רון: לא היו בו דמויות, וכתמי הצבע נחו, קרים ודוממים על הדף. הייתה זו הסיבה שלאחר ויכוחים רבים מספור תפסה הרמיוני בקנבס והעבירה אותו למשרדה.

היה זה חדר מוגלגי להטריד: היו בו מחשב, משהו שהרמיוני כינתה "טלפוניה", ומכשיר שהקיא דפי נייר כתובים (הוא היה פוטר את המכשיר כסוג של פרפרנליה קסומה, אלמלא התעקשה הרמיוני שהוא פועל על חשמל). רון תעב את המקום. הוא נשף ברוגז, שמח שלכל הפחות הצליחו להשאיר את מאלפוי מאחוריהם, והתמקד בהבהובים הרכים שהטילה זחלילית הנוי על הקירות.

"אז... אמ, איך הילדים?" שאל הארי, מנסה לקשור שיחת חולין.

רון גירד את פדחתו. מולם זז הציור הצידה, חושף קיתון זעיר. הוא התקשה להעתיק את מחשבותיו מן הכאן ועכשיו לדאגות כלליות יותר.

"אולי תספר אתה לנו," השיבה הרמיוני. טון קולה עדיין היה נוקשה מעט, כפי שקרה תמיד כאשר אילצה את עצמה להתעשת: להיות עניינית ומסבירת פנים במקום סנטימנטלית וכועסת.

רון המהם בתהייה.

"הארי חי שבוע אחרינו בזמן, רון." היא נאנחה וזימנה את השניים אליה. "הארי, בבקשה-"

הארי הנהן בחוסר התלהבות. הוא נטל את שרביטו, ובתנועה מכאנית שמט סליל זיכרון כסוף בהגיגית. "זהו." בתוך ההגיגית, בעבע הזיכרון לרגע קצר לפני ששקע לתוך פני השטח הכסופים.

~

השמש שלחה רסיסי קרניים חיוורות מבעד לחלון הזכוכית. רון והרמיוני, בזוג ידיים שלובות, פסעו בתוך זיכרונותיו של הארי, שהעדיף להישאר במשרד ("עשיתי את זה פעם אחת," הסביר ביובש. "הספיק לי"). מולם, על רצפת היער הטחובה, החליפו הארי ומאלפוי קללות אחרונות. אלכסנדר – מעולף, הבחין רון – שכב לא הרחק מהארי. לרגע נדמה היה שמאלפוי עומד לקלל את שניהם (אצבעותיה של הרמיוני, שהתגנבו לתוך שלו, איימו לשבור את כף-ידו). ברגע הבא, זינק הארי לפנים והכריז מיהו ולשם מה הגיע.

לסתותיו של מאלפוי נשמטו בתדהמה.

הזיכרון התערפל מעט. יער. שביל. צווחת ציפורים מעל היער.

בית לווחים.

רון ידע היכן הם – זיהה אינסטינקטיבית את הבית הקטן, אף על פי שלא ביקר בו מעולם. אש התפצפצה באח בקול חרישי; ריח המרק – המרק של אמא, נישא באוויר, ותמונות – תמונותיהם של ג'יני, של מאלפוי ושל אלכסנדר, עטרו את הכתלים. הוא הביט בהרמיוני: דמעות שקופות צפו בעיניה.

הזיכרון נפרש בבליל של אירועים לנגד עיניהם. מאלפוי נוהם לעבר הארי בעודו נועץ שרביט בגרונו. מאלפוי משפיל מבט לאלכסנדר, שהחל להתעורר. הנקישות בדלת.

_"דראקו. הדלת נעולה. תפתח אותה בבקשה."_

היא הייתה בת שמונה-עשרה כשעזבה, צעירה רק בשנה מרוזי. היו וויזלים גבוהים והיו וויזלים נמוכים, אך ג'יני הייתה קטנה כל כך שאבא נהג לומר שהפיות התגנבו בלילה ו"החליפו את התינוקת שלנו בנום גינה" (התאומים צחקו, ג'יני הזעיפה את פניה, ואמא אמרה לאבא להפסיק לדבר שטויות). היא עדיין הייתה קטנטונת, אך כבר לא הילדה שעזבה את גרימולד 12 באישון לילה: ג'יני בת העשרה לבשה סודרי וויזלי ענקיים, אספה את שיערה והסמיקה אל חרטומי נעליה. ג'יני שלנגד עיניו התרוצצה כה וכה בשמלה פרחונית, והייתה איכשהו עגלגלה יותר, מחייכת יותר – אישה יותר.

"היא נראית טוב-" לחשה הרמיוני.

רון נרתע. ג'יני נראתה... לא-כמו-עצמה.

הם צפו באלכסנדר מקיץ (הלחלוחית בעיניה של הרמיוני הפכה לדמעות שמנות) ואז בשיחה המהוססת שנקשרה בין הארבעה.

הכשפומטיקה חלפה מעל ראשו של רון. לפתע הצטער מעט על החלטתו לבזבז שעות ארוכות מעל ספלי התה טרלוני. הרמיוני, לצידו, עקבה אחר הדברים בקשב. טוב. טוב מאוד. הוא העיף מבט קצר של אישור בהרמיוני ואז מיקד את תשומת לבו בג'יני ומאלפוי.

הם נראו... רון עיווה את פניו באי-רצון. ובכן – מאלפוי עקב כמו נץ אחרי כל תנועה של הארי, ספק מסוכך ספק מסתיר בגופו את ג'יני. אחותו, מצידה, נראתה מרוצה לחסות בצילו של מאלפוי: ברכיה היו אסופות אל גופה, וידה נחה על זרועו – מרסנת או מנחמת. כשמדי פעם רכנה לפנים, נשלחה זרועו של מאלפוי על מנת לעצור בעדה. כמו הורה מגונן, חשב רון, מחפה על פינת השולחן בכף-ידו. הם נראו... כמו שתי כפפות שישבו יחד על אותו זוג ידיים ובאותו הארון עונה אחר עונה עד שעטו את אותו בלאי ואותם קמטים.

הם הזכירו לו את הילדה וההיפוגריף מספר הילדים החביב על רוזי.

וג'יני... לא נראתה אומללה. להיפך. היא נראתה מוטרדת (מובן, לאור הנסיבות), עננה של דאגה הקדירה את מצחה, אך לא סבל מתמשך ולא אופוריה מסוממת של כישוף.

רון עדיין ניסה לעמוד על טיב הקשר בין מאלפוי לאחותו כשאחיזתה של הרמיוני שבה והסיחה את דעתו.

"רון!" עיניה של 'מיוני היו גדולות ומלאות אימה. דבריו של מאלפוי עדיין הדהדו בחלל החדר:

_"המטרה היא ללכוד את אדון האופל. אין דרך לצאת משם בחיים. למה לסגור את המלכודת המחורבנת?"_

~

לא מאלפוי. ג'יני.

לא מאלפוי, הממזר, הבוגד שמכר את משפחתו ואת המסדר באותה נשימה, אלא ג'יני.

"הארי," גמגם רון, "הארי היה יכול להגיד משהו-" הוא פכר את אצבעותיו. ואז נזכר שהפסיק לעשות זאת קצת לפני הנסיעה הראשונה להוגוורטס- אמא התעקשה, והתאומים צחקו. גרונו היה יבש כל כך פתאום. "זה לא נכון."

"רון-" 'מיוני בלעה את רוקה. היא ניסתה להניח יד על כתפו.

"אל תגידי לי רון."

מסביבם התערבלו המראות בעת שהארי פסע לתוך הבית, נוקש קלות במשקוף לפני שנכנס לטרקלין. הוא צנח בתוך כורסא כבדה, ונדמה להתעלם מג'יני, שקפצה בחדות. לרגע, חזרה להיות אחותו – אותה ג'יני שלא חשה נוח בתוך עורה שלה – בתוך ביתה שלה.

רון העיף בה מבט. "היא לא הייתה עושה את זה," סינן.

הרמיוני לא השיבה.

הוא התבונן בשניים: נושם את האוויר הכבד, חש במתח שניכר אפילו בתוך הזיכרון. הכאב הישן טיפס והתיישב בתיבת התהודה שלו, כמו שיעול כרוני שנעלם לשבועות ארוכים רק כדי לשוב ולצוץ ללא אתרעה מוקדמת. רון העביר יד בשיערו המאפיר, ממשש את העור הדקיק שהלך ונחשף על קרקפתו. הוא הרגיש זקן מתמיד; חסר-אונים כפי שלא הרגיש מאז מצא את עצמו עוזב את המחילה ופוצח במסע שסופו לא ידוע.

"היא... היא לא הייתה עושה את זה, 'מיוני."

הרמיוני הסיטה ממנו את מבטה, אולם כף ידה לחצה את שלו בהבעת תמיכה אילמת.

 _מרלין_.

ג'יני הייתה הראשונה לפצות את פיה, הראשונה לשבור את הדממה והמתח: "הארי-" קולה רעד ואצבעותיה מוללו את קפלי שמלתה. כשהרימה את עיניה, יכול רון לראות את הדמעות שנצנצו באישונים החומים. "אני מצטערת, הארי. אני כל כך- כל כך מצטערת-"

לפני למעלה מעשרים שנה, אחרי שהשלים עם הקשר הבלתי-נמנע בין הארי לג'יני, התחיל רון להשתעשע במחשבה על חגי המולד ואליפויות-עולם בקווידיץ', וכל הדברים שנחמד יהיה לעשות עם גיס שהוא גם חבר-הכי-טוב. הארי מעולם לא דיבר על הפרידה מאחותו: רון הניח שקשה היה לתחזק קשר בין משימה למשימה (שהארי וג'יני וודאי תכננו לחזור זה לזה כשהמצב ישתפר). מעולם לא עלה בדעתו של רון- הוא מעולם לא העז להעלות בדעתו, שאולי היו דברים בגו.

הוא צפה בהם כעת – בהארי חוצה את החדר ואוסף את ג'יני בזרועותיו – וגרונו איים להיחנק. אם רק הייתה אומרת משהו... אם רק היינו יודעים... אם רק הייתה נשארת-

"אם רק הייתי יודעת-" לבסוף, הרימה ג'יני את עיניה.

"זה בסדר, ג'ין." הארי חייך בעצב. "אנשים עושים טעויות."

הם התחבקו פעם נוספת. "ובכן," דוק של לחלוחית עמד בעיניה של ג'יני - מראה חיוורת לגשם שהחל לטפטף מחוץ לחלון. "יש סיבה שהייתם צריכים לחזור לעבר."

"את חייבת להבין-" הארי הניח את ידו על כתפה של ג'יני, ואז סגר את פיו והשתתק. הוא בהה בה רגע ארוך לפני שנאנח עמוקות. "אני מצטער, ג'ין."

היא משכה את שרוול שמלתה ומחתה באמצעותו את עיניה. "גם אני."

השיחה שלאחר מכן התנהלה באווירה שקטה. זוג ספלי תה נמזגו מתוך קומקום חרס, כפות ידיים חיוורות נאחזו בהן בדממה. הארי סיפר על אנגליה שאחרי המלחמה. העפר החרוך שהותירה אש השטן קורצף מן היסוד ובית חדש נבנה במקום זה שנהרס (הילדים כינו אותו "המחילה", אך רון מעולם לא בלבל בין הבית של הוריו לבן הבית שבו גדל). הוא סיפר על ביל ופלר, ועל ויקטואר שגדלה להיות אישה יפיפייה ומוכשרת; על צ'ארלי, שאחרי עשורים של רווקות הסכים לכבול את עצמו בשלשלאות הנישואין, על רון והרמיוני והילדים המבריקים שלהם. על ג'יימס, שתפקד על תקן ידוען למחצה מרגע שנולד.

רון האזין לחילופי הדברים בדריכות, מבולבל מעט כשהרגיש בידה של הרמיוני מתגנבת לכף ידו. היא לכסנה אליו מבט כשהארי התחמק משאלה על פרסי, ומשאלה נוספת, על ג'ורג' ("הוא לא דיבר על לילי," לחשה הרמיוני בשקט, ורון תהה מה הקשר בין בתו הקטנה של הארי, שעדיין סבלה מחרדות ודיברה איתו בכל יום באמצעות הפלו, לבין שני האחים החורגים לבית וויזלי: האחד משום שלא יכול לשאת את הזיכרונות, והשני משום שבחר להפנות את הגב לבני משפחתו).

ג'יני האזינה בצימאון לכל מילה, מהנהנת במקומות הנכונים, מנידה בראשה, חיוך מהיר מוכן על שפתיה. לרגע, נראתה לו שוב כמו האחות הקטנה שהשאיר מאחור: שתי עיניים עגולות נעוצות בהארי בהערצה או אולי בסקרנות ושפתה התחתונה משתרבבת החוצה. יותר ילדה מאישה. אפילו הארי, שעד לאותו רגע דיבר בקול אצור, החל להפשיר.

"לא הכל אידיאלי," סיכם בקיצור, "אבל... החיים טובים. אנחנו בסדר."

ג'יני לחלחה את שפתיה. "ואלכס...?" (רון זכר את ההבעה הזו, העיניים שהביטו בזהירות מתחת לריסים, הסנטר העגול שהזדקר בנחישות אך איים לרעוד בכל רגע).

הארי בלע את רוקו. "הוא- ילד מבריק. את יכולה לראות בעצמך. מאוד מנומס, מאוד חכם. עשיתם... עשיתם עבודה טובה." הוא הסיר את משקפיו, ממאן להביט בג'יני כאשר הפנתה לו את גבה. היא הביטה בגשם היורד משך רגעים ארוכים.

"אנחנו מאושרים?" שאלה לבסוף. ברכיה היו אסופות לגופה, ולחיה שעונה כנגד זגוגית החלון.

הארי ממצמץ לעברה, ואצבעותיה של ג'יני הוסיפו לחבק את ספל התה הריק.

"דראקו ואני- עד שהמבוך נופל עלינו, היינו מאושרים?"

רון הביט בהרמיוני, שהביטה בו בחזרה, ולא בפעם הראשונה, קינא בקלות שבה הרשתה לעצמה לפרוץ בבכי.

~

היום חלף לאיטו. רון לא הכיר (ואם הכיר, מזמן הקפיד לשכוח) את הכשפומטיקה הכרוכה במעבר זמן בתוך זיכרון, אך הרמיוני נראתה רגועה לחלוטין, ו'מיוני תמיד ידעה הכל, בין אם היה בכך צורך ובין אם לא. הם צפו באלכס, ג'יני ומאלפוי בוחנים את המבוך (הארי נראה מבולבל. ובכן, לפחות רון לא היה לבד), מנתחים את הרונות והאלגוריתמים ומנסים לחפש פתרונות חלופיים למשוואה של ג'יני.

ומי היה מאמין. הוגו ורוזי, מסתבר, ירשו את האינטליגנציה שלהם משני הצדדים. מי ידע שג'יני הקטנה והביישנית הייתה חכמה כל כך? הוא רצה למשוך אליו את 'מיוני, ללחוש באוזנה שתסתכל על ג'יני, "זאת אחותי הקטנה, זאת ג'יני שלנו!" (ג'יני שבנתה את המבוך עם מאלפוי, טען אותו קול קר ורציונאלי. ג'יני, ולא מאלפוי, שמוטטה אותו).

הוא תחב את ידיו לכיסיי גלימתו, משוטט באי-נוחות בתוך הזיכרון. גשם נפל על הגג והחלונות, יורד ויורד לאורך אחר הצהריים. במטבח נשלפו צלחות וקערות מן הארון וג'יני, שלווה וחיננית, ארגנה ארוחת ערב מהירה. דיון קטוע. שוב שתיקה רועמת, שנקטעה על ידי טפיפות רגליים קטנות. ג'יני ומאלפוי חלקו מבט קצר ומהרו לקום מהשולחן.

רון לכסן מבט אל הרמיוני. "את חושבת...?"

חיוך רך נח על פניה של אשתו. הם לא יכלו לעזוב את נקודת המבט של הארי, אך גם בתוך הזיכרון, נשמעה שיחתם המהוסה של ג'יני ומאלפוי עם בנם הפעוט. "אלכסנדר התעורר."

מאלפוי הנער בלע את רוקו בעצבנות. הוא והארי החליפו מבט שלווה באנחה שקטה.

הבעה מיוסרת עלתה על פניו של הארי כשהוציא בקבוק כסוף ורוקן את תכולתו מעל צלחות המרק של ג'יני ומאלפוי. הוא יצא מהמטבח מייד לאחר מכן, רון והרמיוני בעקבותיו, ורון זכה לראות את אחותו קטנה מכסה את הילד בשמיכה וצופה בו נושם חרישית. היא נשקה לראשו, אחר נשכה את שפתיה והחליטה – אחרי הרהור קצר – לשאת אותו לחדרו ולהשכיב אותו במיטה כמו שצריך.

מאלפוי (הבוגר יותר) נתקל בה בדלת, והזעיף קלות את פניו. "הוא כבד מדי בשבילך. תני לי-"

"-זה בסדר."

"ג'יני-"

"-אמרתי שזה בסדר," היא אמרה בחצי חיוך.

מאלפוי רטן בעצבנות וטיפס במדרגות העץ. ג'יני גלגלה את עיניה.

רון עקב אחריה במסדרון הצר בתחושה חסומה – עבר זמן רב מדי מאז שחזה בה, חיה ותזזיתית. התמונות על הקירות, ממוסגרות מעל האח – ג'יני בכל מקום, בבית עם רצפת עץ, קמין ומדפי ספרים ארוכים (בתמונות שקיבל ממשרד הקסמים הצרפתי היה המדף הזה הפוך, זגוגיות התמונות מנופצות ובהמשך, בחדרם של מאלפוי וג'יני...).

רון העביר את משקלו מרגל לרגל. "שנסיים לאכול?" הציע הארי, דקות בודדות לאחר מכן, עם חזרתם של ג'יני ומאלפוי. עיניו היו נעימות ומחייכות כתמיד, ורון הפנה את גבו בעת שהאזין לכיסאות החורקים נגד רצפת העץ. חיבוקה של הרמיוני, רך ואפוף ניחוח של כביסה נקייה, מצא אותו בפינת הזיכרון, במקום בו החלו המראות והמרקמים להדבק זה לזה.

"אני מצטערת, רון."

הוא טלטל את ראשו בכוח.

"אני כל כך, כל כך מצטערת."

~

קרני השמש האחרונות נעלמו מאחורי צמרות העצים בעת שהארי ומאלפוי יצאו מהבקתה. ג'יני, מכורבלת בשל צמרירי, עמדה בחלון, בעוד מאלפוי נעלם לתוך הבית, קודר ודומם כקבר.

לא רחוק במורד השביל פסעו אלכס והארי בדממה והרמיוני הרחיקה לכת איתם. רון הוסיף להביט באחותו עומדת מאחורי החלון. הוא נגע בשמשה והרגיש כיצד הזכוכית הולכת ונעלמת תחת כף ידו, כיצד נפרם הזיכרון למגע עם צעדיהם המתרחקים של הארי ומאלפוי. מולו צפתה ג'יני ביער בחיוך גווע עד לרגע בו משך אלכסנדר הילד בשולי שמלתה. כשעיניה נקרעו משלו, ידע רון כי לא זכרה עוד את שני הגברים מן העתיד.

בחוץ חזר הגשם לטפטף, מרטיב את ראשם של הארי ואלכס. זמן ללכת. הרמיוני, בקצה השביל, העיפה בו מבט רך. "אנשים עושים טעויות, רון. ג'יני עשתה טעויות."

הוא לא יכול לחשוב על מענה.

ג'יני הייתה שמחה עם הגוזל הבלונדיני שלה, שמחה עם הגבר שמשך שנים כה רבות הרשה לעצמו לתעב ולשנוא. רון הבין זאת לבסוף: כמעט שני עשורים מאוחר מדי.

לפתע ניסרה קריאה צורמת, ספק צווחה-ספק יללה את דומיית היער. רון הרים את עיניו: בגשם השוטף עופף אוּגוּרי שחור מפתח הארובה ומצא מנוח תחת אחד מן הרעפים. רעד חלף בגבו של רון. בכל האגדות, בכל הסיפורים, נודעה ייללתו של האוגורי כמבשרת מוות.

ממרחק השנים, מן המרתף האפל של זיכרונותיו, הדהדו מילותיו האחרונות של אלבוס דמבלדור. "גם על הטעויות הכי קטנות נאלץ, בסופו של דבר, לשלם. נסה לסלוח לי, רון וויזלי. נסה לסלוח לג'יני."

עשן סמיך, כהה, התרומם מתוך הארובה. כשבלע את רוקו בכאב, הבין רון כי האוגורי מסוכך על גוזל פצוע תחת כנפו. 

~

הוא פתח את המעמעם. וסגר אותו. גליל השנהב עדיין התאים לקימורים של כף ידו כמו אולר או שרביט ישן ואהוב. רון פתח את המעמעם: כל האורות כבו באחת. הוא שב ופתח את המעמעם: האורות חזרו.

הארי, שהמתין להם במשרדה של הרמיוני, עדיין לא סיים את הקפה שלו. פניו היו כבויים כשברך אותם לשלום, ורון לא מצא בעצמו את הכוח לזרוק מילת עידוד. הייתה זו הרמיוני שניגשה אל הגבר שנשאר בחיים וחיבקה אותו בכוח.

השעה הייתה מאוחרת מכדי לגשת לגרינגוטס.

מחר.

רון התבונן במעמעם כעת. הארי ואלכסנדר עדיין ישנו, והרמיוני רק החלה להתעורר כשעזב את הבית והשתגר בפלו לסניף המרכזי של גרינגוטס בלונדון. הוא פתח את המעמעם (מה אמרה הרמיוני פעם? אור יום הוא המחטא הטוב ביותר?) וסגר אותו.

צפצוף של הודעת טקסט נער אותו משרעפיו. הרמיוני – תוהה לאן נעלם. רון הביט בצג הפלאפון והבחין כי השעה כמעט תשע בבוקר.

זמן ללכת לעבודה.


End file.
